Posse:GayWolf Clan
''' '''Leaders: *'GreyWolf_Odin' - is the Leader and Alpha wolf of Clan GreyWolf *'GreyWolf_007 -' is the clan Beta(Second in Command) *'GreyWolf_Otaktay - '''is third in command and leader of the sniper division. '''Clan Shamans:' #'GreyWolf_Goddess' Clan Guardians: #'GreyWolf_Amun-Ra' #'GreyWolf_Ares' #'GreyWolf_Rage' Clan Hunters: #'GreyWolf_360' #'GreyWolf_Zed' #'GreyWolf_Mayhem' #'GreyWolf_Deep360' Clan Omega's: #'GreyWolf_Loki' #'GreyWolf_420' #GreyWolf_Zero 'Allies/Enemies:' *'Allies' - our allies on Red Dead Redemption include the Red Dead Rangers Clan, The 187_Killaz Clan, The Warlord Clan *'Enemies' - our enemies include, Brown Pride, WolfPack, PR Clan, Mexican Locos, Bandit Gang, Outtlaws, BadBoyz, and Outcast. *'Neutral' - Blackwater Clan As a clan, we make sure to respect the trust placed in us by others. Any and all allies, at any given time, can count on the GreyWolf Clan to be there to support them on a moments notice. All we ask in return...save some of the Killing to us. As long as there is an enemy to fight we are there. And on the occasions that there isn't someone to kill we don't mind shooting the breeze either. What is a game if you take some of the fun out by ALWAYS needing to fight? hanging out with your buddies has to be a part of that as well. As for enemies, you know your place. When we see you, its not a matter of IF, but WHEN we are going to get you. There is no prey alive that can escape a well experianced pack of wolves. You may run and you may hide, but we will find you and you will know what it is like to be at our mercy. Unfortunatly, We have none... 'General Info:' The GreyWolf Clan, led by their fearless leaders and guided by the wisdom of the council of 4 elders, they have journeyed out of the mist of obscurity and into the light of acceptance among the clans of RDR. When they first set out on their mission to remove the servers of the ridiculous clans such as Brown Pride and PR they were few in number. Working mostly in the shadows they lived up to their name, working as a group they struck out at their enemies with lightning speed and then fading back into the darkness just as quickly. These tactics, along with many others, gained the GreyWolf clan a reputation for cunning and ambitious assaults. Almost always being outnumbered by larger clans they quickly began to gain respect, and members, due to their fearless battles against impossible odds. This fame however came with a dark side. clan after clan began to fear the growing strength that were the GreyWolfs. Enemies began to emerge that were not even heard of at the time of the founding of clan GreyWolf. Fortunately, and expectadly, groups with similar ideas and beliefs began to gather around the GW clan who vowed to stand by their side in battle whenever they should call and the GW's likewise made a solem oath to lend aid in times of need. Many wars have been fought and won by clan GreyWolf, some of which would even be viewed as a defeat if it were not for the final score. because they are a smaller clan than most others(meaning they can't spam the room like cowardly large clans) they have added advantages and disadvantages when it comes to engaging another clan in combat. because they are smaller, they are capable of moving with greater ease and and killing the enemy while being able to stay hidden. they are more highly skilled as well, due to the simple fact that the combat requirements expected of them are much higher. being able to stand against multiple enemies at the same time is the greatest strength of every member. The disadvantages to being smaller is, well that your smaller. you could become overun at any point during the fight. though the most immediate worry is "where is the next spawn kill coming from?". This was quoted by Ares after he fought through a group of enemies coming out unharmed. 'Locations:' The GreyWolf Clan can be found on the Playstation 3 system. We Claim our territory all the way from Cochinay and Tall Tree's to Torquemada and Chuparosa. All the land that stretches between those areas belongs to us. It is our Homes and Hunting Grounds. All who dare to invade will be dealt with swiftly and expertly. None shall escape our wrath. All other clans that attempt to intrude or lay claim to what is ours will be punished. Permission must be requested to pass through for any amount of time. Failure to do so shall be dealt with harshly. Words of Wisdom from Odin: *Be not a braggart for if any work done be praise-worthy, others will sing your praises for you. *Where wolf's ears are, wolf's teeth are near. Creed and Philosophy: Wolf Pack Creed Respect the elders....Teach the young...Cooperate with the pack Play when you can...Hunt when you must...Rest in between Share your affections...Voice your feelings...Leave your mark. Joining Info: If you Choose to join the GreyWolf Clan you need to have three things, Drive to succeed in the Clan, Must have a Headset, and you must be 14 yrs old(or the attatude of). If you meet the requirments message me (GreyWolf_Odin) or GreyWolf_007 on your PSN account and we'll get you started with a shiny new GW account.